I searched His Ink Black Eyes
by Ducky27
Summary: complete When Ginny decides that she wants Severus, nothing will get in her way, not even Severus himself! Ginny's POV
1. Default Chapter

I Searched His Inks Black Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape and all the other Harry Potter cast do not belong to me. I wish that they did, but sadly fairies don't cross copywriting either. Damn those law abiding fairies.  
  
Many thanks to Smoothie, my beta. You rule, you crazy squirrel hater.  
  
***  
  
I can't pinpoint the moment I realised that I was attracted to him, just like I can't pinpoint the moment I fell in love with him. It must have happened slowly. I'd notice how beautiful his onyx like eyes were, or how his horrible sneer would disappear in the presence of a well-made potion. All I know is, it finally came to a point where I no longer looked forward to my comfortable dates with Dean, but rather, to my dank and gloomy potions lessons.  
  
Dean noticed at once that I was distracted. The problem with dating someone for so long is that they get to know you too well. We argued often, and eventually he broke up with me. My brother and his friends tried to comfort me, and I was grateful, for I would miss Dean, but my attention was elsewhere.  
  
In a boarding school, news travels fast, and soon everyone knew that Dean had dumped me. I didn't mind though, it meant that people blamed my loss of weight and lack of sleep on a broken heart, not on love sickness. I soon realised I had to do something about my feelings.  
  
I paid avis attention in class, taking in every word that he said. I was determined that he wouldn't think I was an idiot. But, to my disappointment, he paid no attention to my increased marks. More drastic measures had to be taken.  
  
I decided to stay back after class. I claimed that I had not understood what he had said about shrinking potions, and he believed me.  
  
He began explaining, with an impatient voice, and my attempts at flirting were useless. When I left I felt completely unsatisfied, and I knew I had to redouble my attempts.  
  
I began to stay back after nearly every lesson. I'd make up the most bizarre excuses, if I had not pre-planned one, and eventually his patience with me ran out.  
  
"For Merlin's sake Weasley! I see no good reason as to why you're here, and see no reason as to why you shouldn't leave!"  
  
I ran out of the room, feeling utterly humiliated. In his lessons I could no longer even look at him, and had no chance of concentrating on what he was saying. My marks began to slip again, and one day he called me back to discuss it.  
  
"I cannot understand what has happened Miss Weasley." He snapped, "You were doing well lately."  
  
"I'm just not understanding the work." I said, cringing at how ditsy I sounded. But then I had a brilliant idea "Of course, if you stayed behind with me after lessons, we could go over it. I could catch up in no time."  
  
I was sure he would say no, he looked ready to say no, but then he looked at me. Maybe he saw the pleading and yearning in my eyes, or maybe I just looked too pitiful for words. Whatever the reason, he gave in. I was ecstatic.  
  
At first we discussed only potions, but we soon discovered we had many common interests, and our after school sessions were soon filled wit discussions about art, and debates about art. As a seventh year student, I was allowed to leave the Hogwarts grounds, and I used this privilege to visit museums and exhibitions, so we would have more to discuss. He began to open up to me, although he kept his Death Eater past firmly locked away. I began to suspect it was not only because it was private, but also because he was worried about scaring me away.  
  
I stopped calling his Professor Snape and called him Severus instead, and he called me Virginia, although he never called me Ginny, no matter how many times I asked.  
  
But, of course, this was only during our after school sessions. During class he would ignore me, for if he talked to me he would have to be cruel as he was to other students. Neither of us wanted that.  
  
A month after we started the sessions I knew it was time to show him how I really felt. I turned up in an old school sweater that was supposed to be worn with a shirt. Without the shirt, and with it being so tight, it was quite revealing. But not too much, I was not a slut.  
  
I regretted my choice as soon as I entered the dungeon. The cold hit me like a wall, and it was all I could do not to turn away.  
  
"Is that top entirely appropriate?" He asked.  
  
"It looked warm when I got dressed Severus." I lied, trying to hide my disappointment at his reaction.  
  
"Ah yes, the teenage girl's view on the weather is quite.unique." He joked.  
  
"I'm a young woman." I pointed out. So take a hint! I thought to myself.  
  
"Yes, yes you are." He said. My heat skipped a beat. Had he sounded.wistful? I sat down on the desk, next to where he was sitting, and felt my skin come up in Goosebumps because of how close we were.  
  
"Are you cold Virginia?" He asked, "Do you want me to get you a warming potion?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine at all. I was feeling incredibly stupid. How could I think I think I could just turn up and tell him how I felt? What was I going to do, kiss him?  
  
We were sitting very close. If I wanted to I could just lean across and.  
  
Now, I told myself, but nothing happened.  
  
Now. Again, nothing.  
  
Now? Nope.  
  
"Virgi-" Ah, there we go. My body kicked into action, and suddenly we were kissing.  
  
He fell off the desk.  
  
If the situation had not been so serious I would have laughed. Severus was not a short man, and the sight of his long body sprawled out on the floor was comical. But I was in no mood to laugh.  
  
"Virginia!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Severus?" I tried to keep my voice calm.  
  
"I-I-I think you should leave." He stuttered. I nodded, and left.  
  
***  
  
The next day he ignored me in potions. He didn't so much as look at me once. When the lesson ended, I slowly packed my things away, so I'd be the last to leave.  
  
"Miss Weasley." He called.  
  
"Yes Severus?" I replied, ignoring the formal tone.  
  
"I am pleased with the progress you've made. I see no reason for us to continue the after school sessions."  
  
"I don't regret what I did." I said, changing the subject "I regret that it made you uncomfortable though."  
  
"You tricked me." He snapped "you planned this from the start, so that you could grow close to me."  
  
"Yes." I didn't see any point in denying it. He was silent for a long time, just starring at the desk. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Why are you still here? There's nothing for you."  
  
"There's you." I said and left. Of course, I would come back. He had asked me to leave, he had been cold, but he hadn't said that he hadn't felt the same way about me.  
  
***  
  
I didn't return again for two weeks, giving him his space. Lessons were awkward, but mostly we ignored each other. I was waiting for the right opportunity.  
  
It came in the form of a careers meeting. We had to visit each of our professors in turn, and discuss our predicted grades. My appointment with him was late, the last time slot of the day.  
  
"Hello Severus." I said as I walked into the room. Small pink patches appeared on his cheeks.  
  
"Miss Weasley." He said uncomfortably "Do you know what career path you wish to take?"  
  
"Yes, I want to be a healer." I told him "I need an outstanding for potions in my newts."  
  
"You do this to me on purpose, don't you?" He said, ignoring me.  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about." I lied.  
  
"Why me?" He sighed, "I'm no fool, I know I'm not attractive, and I'm certainly not nice."  
  
It was true he wasn't attractive. His long hair needed more frequent washing, his nose was long and hook like and his face was permanently twisted in a sneer.  
  
"You're not ugly though." I said "And you may not be 'nice' but you're interesting."  
  
"Are you seriously saying that you're interested in me for my brain?" He asked.  
  
"Severus, I'm more than interested in you." And for the first time I voiced my true feeling "I'm in love with you."  
  
He was silent for a long time, and when he spoke his voice was quiet.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"I'm not sure. During one of our after school sessions probably."  
  
"And do you think that by telling me this, you can make me love you back?" he demanded.  
  
"Of course not!" I exclaimed, "I can't force you to love me. All I can do is try to prove to you that I deserve your love."  
  
With that I walked towards where he was sitting at his desk.  
  
"You're a student." He said.  
  
"I'm seventeen, I'm of age." I pointed out "If need be, I'll leave school, so I won't be a student."  
  
"No." He cut in immediately "No, you can't. You're going to be a healer Virginia, I will not let myself get in the way of that."  
  
We were standing opposite each other now.  
  
"Severus, please don't send me away."  
  
"I won't."  
  
And with that, he leant down and kissed me.  
  
This time I nearly fell over. I had dreamt of this moment for so long, yet, in my imagination, it had always been in sun lit parks, not in the dank dungeons of Hogwarts.  
  
But, of course, it only took me a moment to un-stiffen. I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe so he didn't have to stoop. His arms curled around my waist, and, for that moment, I was in bliss.  
  
When we broke apart, it was with reluctance. I could have happily stayed like that forever.  
  
***  
  
A.N. This is my first Ginny/Snape fic, so please review. If it looks good, I'll write another chapter. In this case, you're opinion really does count! 


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: As always, those pesky little fairies refuse to grant my wishes. One day I will own Harry Potter, but not today.  
  
Thanks, again, to my beta Smoothie, Slayer of all evil squirrels. I sleep better at night knowing that you're out there.  
  
Also thanks to Snapegirl51606 and Lady Megan, my first ever reviewers. I continue this at your request, and not because I have no other life.  
  
***  
  
The next few weeks passed as a blur for me. I'd spend all day with my friends, reacquainting myself with my old life. I had given so much up in my pursuit for Severus, but now that I had him, I could live a normal life too.  
  
And I did have Severus. We spent our evenings together, him helping me with the homework that was now pilling up as I approached my NEWT's.  
  
The night before my exams, I sat on his desk, pouring over my transfiguration notes.  
  
"Do not over tier yourself Virginia." He said, pulling me into his arms "You will not do well if you're tired."  
  
"But I'm sure I don't know enough about disfiguration!" I wailed, sounding surprisingly like Hermione "And I have no clue how you recognize a transfigured object!"  
  
"Yes you do, you told me last night."  
  
"Oh Severus, I can't remember anything! I can't do this!"  
  
"Virginia, listen to me." He pulled me up and fixed me with his black eyes "You are stubborn, hardworking and intelligent. You know all of this." He indicated towards my books "And you don't need to study anymore."  
  
"But if I fail, I'll never become a healer!" To my horror, tears came to my eyes.  
  
"Virginia!" He said scornfully, and I felt my face redden "Do not cry, it makes you look young. And there really is no reason. You will become a healer, I can see that as clearly as I can see my own past."  
  
"That's unfair." I joked, "That you can see my future and I don't know your past." He was silent for a long time, and when he spoke, his voice was quiet.  
  
"Do you want to know my past?" I nodded, unable to find words. I hadn't intended for the conversation to turn this way, but for a long time I had wanted him to tell me his story.  
  
"Then I will tell you." And he did.  
  
He told me how his father had beaten him and his mother, how in school he had been bullied by everyone, especially by James Potter and Sirius Black. I said nothing to this, as they were two men I had greatly respected, although I had never met James. He also told me how his father had forced him to be a Death Eater, but for years he had enjoyed the power. He told me about the woman he married, but who left him when she found out he was a Death Eater.  
  
"When she left, she took everything, everything I loved." He sighed sadly "I was broken, and I went to Dumbledore a broken man. He took me on as a spy, and gave me a job. But I never got over her."  
  
I felt my heart ache with sympathy, and I leant over to kiss him.  
  
"I love you Severus." I told him. He kissed me back, but he didn't return my words, he never did.  
  
After that I left to return to Gryffindor Tower. My roommates, Mehreen, Jenny and Sophie, were going over their notes, looking panicked. Only a few hours ago I had shares their feelings, but now I was just tired and weary.  
  
"Where have you been?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Off with her new boyfriend." Mehreen joked. I blushed at the thought of Severus being my 'boyfriend' and my friends burst out laughing.  
  
"Ginny! Do you have a boyfriend?" Sophie asked.  
  
"No!" I said truthfully "Professor Snape's been helping me prepare for my NEWT's."  
  
Jenny and Sophie sighed and shrugged, but Mehreen raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Snape eh?" She said.  
  
"Eww Mehreen!" Sophie giggled.  
  
"Yeah, don't be so disgusting." Jenny added. I felt myself blush again at their disgust. Mehreen said nothing, but I think she suspected.  
  
I hadn't lied to them about having a boyfriend, I thought to myself as I climbed into bed. Severus isn't my 'boyfriend'. I'm not sure what he is.  
  
I didn't sleep well that night. My dreams were plagued with visions of Severus's past. I saw him standing with beautiful girls and every time I looked at her she was one of my friends. First she was Hermione, intelligent and thoughtful. Then she was a tall blond, cheerful and bubbly, Sophie. Next, Jenny stood before me, pale and willowy. And finally Mehreen, dark and mysterious, stood next to the man I loved. And each time he looked at them, his eyes filled with adoration. A look he never used for me.  
  
I woke up early, when no one else was up. I claimed the bathroom and prepared myself for my exams.  
  
***  
  
My examinations were long and hard, and I had no chance to see Severus. But I thought of him in every spare moment. I'm sure, now, that the thought of how disappointed he would have been with me if I'd failed was what inspired me to do so well. My final exam was potions, and the sight of him prowling through the desks filled me with joy. It's strange that such a dark, scary man could fill me with such a positive feeling.  
  
The moment I was out of the exam room I ran straight to his office, ignoring the after school celebrations. He was alone, as usual, and looked up in surprise as I entered. I rushed straight into his arms and let his smell; burning and old potions engulf me.  
  
"I did it!" I gasped, "I'm sure I did it!"  
  
"I knew you would." He told me, leaning down to kiss me.  
  
"It's so amazing." I laughed "In a week we have the leaving dance, and then the graduation ceremony, and then I'm leaving Hogwarts forever."  
  
And suddenly it didn't seem so amazing, it seemed frightening.  
  
"The leaving dance." I said, "Will you-?"  
  
"No." He cut me off "You're still a student, no matter what."  
  
"This is the most important dance of my life." I told him "And you're the most important person in my life. You have to be there for me. How can you not?"  
  
"Virginia, I will be fired if we're caught!" He snapped.  
  
"And you're job is more important than me?" I heard myself shout. He said nothing "It is more important than me, isn't it? Fine." I stormed out of his office. Half way down the hall it struck me how selfish I was being, how immature, but my pride kept me from turning back and apologising.  
  
In the common room Mehreen, Jenny and Sophie sat in a circle, cheering themselves.  
  
"Ginny!" They called. I wanted to go to be, but that would have ended in me wallowing in misery. Maybe I could drown my sorrow in my friend's happiness.  
  
"To the future!" Sophie cheered as Jenny passed me a bottle of butter beer. I laughed and joined the chant.  
  
"That Ravenclaw boy, Steven, asked me to the leaving dance." Jenny told us.  
  
"Brilliant!" Mehreen laughed, "Who are you going with Ginny?"  
  
"I don't know." I said stunned. Then, impulsively, I added, "I was thinking of asking Dean."  
  
Jenny and Sophie screamed in delight, but Mehreen remained quiet.  
  
"Who should I go with?" Asked Sophie, and she and jenny launched into boy discussions.  
  
"I'm gonna go write that letter to Dean." I said, standing up. My friends waved me goodbye and I headed up to our dormitory.  
  
I found a tattered piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Dear Dean  
  
I know it's been a long time, and I know we ended badly, but I have something I want to ask you.  
  
In a week it's my Leaving Dance, and before we broke up we always said we'd go together. I'm not asking to get back together, but this is special for me and I'd like to spend it with you.  
  
Please consider it.  
  
Love Ginny  
  
I know I was only asking Dean to spite Severus, but at that moment nothing seemed more important than showing him that I didn't need him.  
  
I hurried to the owlary, and in my rush I didn't realise I was being followed.  
  
In the owlary I searched for a fast looking owl. I didn't realise I wasn't alone until someone called my name.  
  
"Ginny." I jumped in surprise. Mehreen stood by the door, looking worried.  
  
"Mehreen! You scared me." I told her.  
  
"Sorry." She said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to.  
  
"You owling someone?" I asked.  
  
"No. Actually, I wanted to speak to you." She said.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You can't go to the Dance with Dean."  
  
"Why not?" I asked. Suspicion seized my mind "Are you going with him?"  
  
"What? God no!" She then looked embarrassed "Not that there's any thing wrong with your ex. It's just-"  
  
"It's just what?"  
  
"You don't love him." She said, "You love Snape."  
  
I was stunned. I dropped the parchment and almost fell to the floor myself.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's obvious." Mehreen told me "I can see it when you look at each other in potions."  
  
"He doesn't love me." I replied, "I tried to make him and I failed."  
  
"So why are you asking Dean? Did Snape turn you down?"  
  
"Yes, actually, he did." I said, my anger flaring up.  
  
"I wish I could say 'screw him'; and stuff," My friend looked sad "But I cant. Being with Dean will make you both miserable. It's Snape who you love."  
  
"You're wrong." I told her, picking up the parchment and attaching it to an owl's leg "I don't love him, not at all."  
  
***  
  
I got Dean's reply two days later. It was short, just an acceptance with a time and location to meet.  
  
Jenny and Sophie were pleased for me, but Mehreen said nothing. I wanted to tell her that this was what I wanted, but that would have been an outright lie, and I was sick of them.  
  
My three friends and I went down to Hogsmead that weekend to pick out dress robes for the Leaving Dance. Jenny, who was muggle born, convinced us to buy muggle dresses. Although they weren't strictly allowed, we knew we would get away with it.  
  
All our dresses were different. Mehreen chose a dark gold dress, while Sophie's was a purple/pink one. Jenny's dress was dark blue and gothic. In the end I chose a forest green dress, which contrasted with my hair. It had rather too many bows for my liking.  
  
I spent all my time after that planning. It didn't matter what I was planning, as long as I was thinking about the future. As soon as I stopped thinking about the future, I'd start thinking about the present. A present that was filled with Severus.  
  
The day of the Leaving Dance I stood at Hogsmead Station, waiting for Dean. The train pulled in slowly, and he stepped out smiling. We hugged as a greeting.  
  
"Hi Dean." I said.  
  
"Hi Ginny." He replied, "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too." I lied. He put his arm around me in a friendly familiar way, and we chatted on the way to the waiting coach.  
  
Severus and me never 'chat', I thought to myself, we talk sensibly. Then I felt guilty for thinking about Severus while I was Dean, but the thoughts didn't leave.  
  
***  
  
I spent most of the day with Dean, before disappearing into my dormitory with my friends to get ready. I piled my curly hair on top of my head, scowling at the ringlets that refused to stay up.  
  
"You ready?" Jenny asked. I nodded, and we hurried down to the common room. I felt myself blush as Dean stared, open-mouthed.  
  
"Wow, Ginny, just wow." He said.  
  
"You look good too." I nodded.  
  
"Thanks." He looked nervous, "Should we go?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." He took my arm and we went.  
  
The Great Hall looked beautiful. The enchanted ceiling was raining stars that disappeared before they reached our heads. Fairies shot around the hall, giggling obscenely, and the walls were decked with a beautiful white material that looked like it was woven from unicorn hair. Although it was summer, it looked like a winter wonderland.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Dean asked. I smiled and took his hand as he led me to the dance floor. A band called the Raging Mandrakes played a slow song, and Dean pulled me close as we swayed gently.  
  
"Thank you for this." I said to Dean "You didn't have to."  
  
"I wanted to." He told me "But there is something I want to know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who are you trying to make jealous?"  
  
I stiffened in his arms and we stopped dancing.  
  
"I'm not trying to make anyone jealous." I said, and forced myself to start swaying again.  
  
"Ginny, I know you. All this," he indicated to my hair and dress "It isn't for me. I won't be angry, I just wanted to know."  
  
"He's.no one." I said, "We had a thing, but he didn't want to go public."  
  
"Is he here?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said glancing over his shoulder to the staff table "He's here."  
  
"Do you want me to beat him up for messing you around?" He joked. I laughed and hugged him.  
  
"Funny." I said smiling, "You're so nice Dean."  
  
"Thanks Gin" He looked at me in the eyes and sighed, "I thought when I got your letter that maybe we could start over, but that's not going to happen, is it?" I looked away and he laughed sadly "You love him, whoever he is. Is he the reason we broke up?"  
  
"Yes, he is." We were still swaying, even though the song was now far more upbeat.  
  
"Now I really wanna punch him." Dean said.  
  
"I didn't cheat on you, if that's what you think." I said hurriedly "And I think it's a good thing that we broke up. You deserve better than me."  
  
"And you deserve better than him, whoever he is. Dean looked so sweet and sincere that I wanted to kiss him. But that would have been unfair to Dean, and would have complicated things.  
  
"Thank you." I said instead, and buried my head in his chest.  
  
When Dean had dumped me, I had barely cared, and I hadn't missed him. But, now that I was wrapped in his arms, I did miss him. I missed how comfortable everything was with him, and how he made everything fun. And it saddened me to know that I could never be happy with such a wonderful boy.  
  
We danced for the rest of the night, and when it came for him to leave, I kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
"Goodbye Dean." I said.  
  
"Bye Gin." He went to climb into the carriage but stopped "If you love him, and if he's worth it, then you should work things out. You deserve to be happy."  
  
And with that he disappeared into the carriage.  
  
***  
  
I didn't return to Gryffindor Tower, but instead went straight to Severus's office. I entered without knocking and he looked up in surprise.  
  
"Virginia-?" He began, but I cut him off.  
  
"I don't care!" I shouted.  
  
"You don't care about what?" he asked.  
  
"I don't care if I'm to young for you! I don't care about what might happen to me! I don't care if you want us to be a secret and I don't care if I have to wait 'til I leave school! I just want to be with you!" There was a long silence and I felt the need to fill it up "I know you're worth it."  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be with Mr Thomas?" Severus asked coldly.  
  
"I only went with Dean to make you jealous, and behold my success!" I sighed, calming down "I don't love Dean, I love you. I know you don't love me, I can see it in your eyes, but as I said before, I don't care. I still want to be with you. Things were going well before, and this time I won't be so selfish."  
  
"I can't say the same." Severus told me, standing up, "I will be selfish, and jealous. I don't think I'll make you very happy."  
  
"But I wont be happy with anyone else." I explained, "Severus, I'm not expecting miracles, but can we please try?"  
  
"I felt myself begin to cry, and suddenly he was in front of me, brushing my tears away. He cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me gently on the lips.  
  
I took that as a yes  
  
***  
  
The Graduation Ceremony was upon us before we knew it. Professor McGonagall pulled me aside before it began to have a word.  
  
"I'm not strictly supposed to tell this, Miss Weasley, but don't worry about getting into Healer University, you did extraordinarily well in your NEWT's." The older woman told me.  
  
"Oh, thank you Professor!" I almost squealed. McGonagall looked suddenly sad.  
  
"I've taught Weasley's for over ten years, you know?" She said, "It is good to know that the last Weasley has been a credit to her family. I really will miss you."  
  
"Don't worry professor!" I said, trying to cheer her "Bill and Fleur Delacour are getting married! You'll have more Weasley's soon enough."  
  
She laughed and let me continue on my journey to the Great Hall. I was so pleased with what she had told me about my Newt's that I was practically floating.  
  
I entered the hall and spotted my family sitting in the visitor's section. Bill had brought Fleur, and Ron had brought Harry and Hermione. I waved before taking my seat, just as the Ceremony began.  
  
It started with a speech from Dumbledore and then, house-by-house, students were called up and given their certificate. I had had nightmares about myself tripping on the way up, but thankfully it went smoothly, and I collected my certificate without incident.  
  
At the end I ran up to my family and hugged them all. Hermione beamed with almost as much pride as my mother when I told them about what McGonagall had said about my scored.  
  
"I'm so pleased for you!" She told me.  
  
"We're all proud of you." Mum added.  
  
"Thanks." I blushed.  
  
"So, Gin, your last night at Hogwarts? What havoc do you plan to cause?" Fred asked.  
  
"Don't be stupid Fred." George berated his twin "Ginny would never reveal such information in front of mum." We all laughed.  
  
"I remember my last night at Hogwarts" Mum said wistfully, "I spent it with your Father."  
  
"Mum!" I shouted, "We didn't need to know that!"  
  
But she had given me an idea, which, now planted, grew and blossomed into a full out plan.  
  
I bid farewell to my family at 11'oclock, and headed straight for Severus's personal room. The portrait, a thin, unpleasant looking old man, glared at me before agreeing to alert Severus to my presence. A moment later the portrait swung open, and we stood face to face.  
  
"Hello Virginia." He said.  
  
"Severus." I nodded my greeting, "Would you like to invite me in before I'm caught standing here?"  
  
He nodded and stood back so I could enter. I had never been in his room before, but it was as I had expected it to be, dark and simple.  
  
"I'm glad I have a chance to speak to you before you leave." He told me "There is something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"You know that I am a spy for Dumbledore, and that I have a great deal to hide from the Dark Lord." He paused and I nodded for him to continue, "I have become.almost masterful in this. I had to, to survive. I hide my thoughts and emotions from everyone, especially you. And that is the reason, the only reason, why when you look in my eyes, you see no love."  
  
"S-Severus?" I chocked on emotion.  
  
"I love you Virginia." He told me.  
  
I almost ran into his arms, wrapping my own arms around his neck and pushing my lips against his.  
  
That night we made love, and afterwards I looked into his inky black eyes, searching, and I found what I was looking for.  
  
"I love you Severus."  
  
"I love you Virginia."  
  
*End* 


End file.
